zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
G-OLM
GLTM-KM506 |gender=Male |eye=Red |occupation=GAULEM |status=Deactivated (VLR Ending) Existence Unconfirmed (ZTD Ending) |appearances=''Virtue's Last Reward'' |voice=Shinobu Matsumoto (Japanese) Dave B. Mitchell (English) }} G-OLM, whose full ID number is GTM-CM-G-OLM, is a GAULEM that Sigma Klim, Alice, and Luna meet in the GAULEM Bay on Luna's route. He is found lying on the table in the center of the room with the safe beneath it. Appearance G-OLM is a silver robot that vaguely resembles a skeleton. He has bright red eyes and several spots of blue around his stomach and forehead. There is a gray circular spot on his stomach. He has wires protruding from the back of his head, which connect to the table. Personality G-OLM has a very laid back and relaxed personality. He makes jokes frequently and can be quite sarcastic at times. He tends to ramble for long periods of time before pausing. He is programmed to speak in a Cockney accent. ''Virtue's Last Reward'' G-OLM is a minor character seen in only Luna's route after entering the GAULEM Bay. G-OLM is awakened after Sigma, Alice, and Luna unlock the exit of the GAULEM Bay. He sits up and asks them to stay for a while, saying he hasn't seen anyone in a long time. He complains that his back hurts and his shoulders are stiff. He explains how the signals in his wires can create pain in a similar way to the nerves of a human. He reveals that he knows the names of all the players and explains how the GAULEMs function as Zero III's arms and legs. He explains that the facility has hidden cameras around it which the mainframe and the GAULEMs use to monitor the events occurring in Rhizome 9. G-OLM then explains the Chinese Room thought experiment and how it relates to G-OLM's ability to feel pain as well as retrieve the information on all the players using the security cameras. He explains how information about the Nonary Game is kept secret from GAULEMs. They cannot access that information for security purposes. Alice suggests that G-OLM should come with them in order to meet the others. He explains that because he is attached to the table he was lying on and his internal batteries no longer work, he cannot accompany them. He then explains Artificial Biological Tissue (ABT) and how it is applied to a GAULEM's skeleton to make them look human. He reveals that he and the other GAULEMs in the GAULEM Bay have been in disrepair for so long that their ABT has completely deteriorated. He attempts to tell Sigma and Alice that Luna is a GAULEM as well, but is quickly deactivated by Zero III before he is able to. Sigma and Alice are left confused, unable to determine what G-OLM was trying to tell them. Later on, after exploring Security, Sigma and Phi discover that although G-OLM's body was deactivated, his "consciousness" remained active in the central computer. Phi accesses G-OLM's logs on the main computer. The logs show the images of K punching Phi and Sigma and putting them behind the white chromatic door. The images also show K and Dio entering another one of the white doors. Phi is able to pull up the photos of the events surrounding Luna's death in the Crew Quarters from G-OLM's logs as well. Even later in the route, after Sigma and Phi enter the Director's Office, Sigma uses the login ID and password he learned from other timelines to access Luna's records. Sigma and Phi realize that Luna is a GAULEM and that that was what G-OLM was trying to tell Sigma before he was deactivated. Trivia * G-OLM is only seen on Luna's route. When Sigma and K go to the GAULEM Bay on K's route, the table that G-OLM was lying on is empty and he is nowhere to be seen. According to the Developer Q&A, he was stored inside the table by Zero III, who presumably used another GAULEM to do so. * There is a unique theme that only plays during the conversation with G-OLM. *In the Japanese version, his ID is "GLTM-KM506", which is a wordplay on the pronounciation of Japanese numbers: 506 is pronounced "go-re-mu" (GAULEM). KM stands for "Kansai Model", which is referring to the Kansai accent. * The woman pictured in the background of G-OLM's Chinese room story looks similar to Luna. Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Male characters Category:Technology